


血流任它流

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But what do you expect from them?, M/M, not healthy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 他保留着他的礼物。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Kudos: 5





	血流任它流

**Author's Note:**

> 含有关于伤口和疤痕的私设。非常莫名其妙……

**我又看到我疏远已久的敌人，我的伤口突然间又流出鲜血。——让·拉辛**

伊万只消一眼就找到了宴会场上的阿尔弗雷德。

能聚齐如此之多意识体的场合并不多见，但奥运会显然是其中之一。与昨日开幕式前为意识体上司们举办的午宴不同，眼前这场晚宴只是为意识体们举办的，反而更为自由。虽然身为东道主的王耀依旧做了座次安排，此时的意识体们却已经开始到处串桌。

在这其中阿尔弗雷德不是唯一一个拥有金发的，不是唯一一个拥有蓝眼睛的，不是唯一一个戴眼镜的，甚至连标志性的嗓门也隐没在整个宴会场的嘈杂交谈里。但伊万还是只需看一眼就捕捉到美利坚的身影：他跟亚瑟和弗朗西斯坐在一桌，没穿西装外套也没打领带，衬衫袖子挽到了手肘，笨拙地裹着烤鸭。

灯火只需存在就能引来飞蛾相撞。

伊万辨认着阿尔弗雷德的口型。“明天我还要看女篮呢，和乔治一起。那个游泳场馆也想去看看！你们不觉得很科幻吗！”

他抬起自己的左手轻轻搭在右臂上。

“万尼亚，”王耀在不远处的一张餐桌旁叫他的昵称，“过来坐吧。”

梳着马尾辫的男人身边净是东亚面孔：任勇洙，本田菊，林晓梅，王嘉龙，围坐于一张圆桌倒真有些像普普通通的一家人了。

伊万走过去。一群黑发人中唯一的浅色头发——黑羊群中的白羊。用右手举起王耀给他满上的一杯茅台时，他感到有什么从隐藏在袖子与绷带下的裂口中渗流了出来。

伊万·布拉金斯基右小臂上有一道伤口。1989年的新伤。

那一年的12月2日，美苏首脑在邮轮马克西姆·高尔基号上第一次面谈结束没多久，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯就闯进了伊万·布拉金斯基的舱房。伊万坐在舱房地板上，身体斜靠着墙壁，参会时穿的军装外套扔在一旁的床铺上。他手里握着一只酒瓶，脚边也滚落了几只。

阿尔弗雷德关上舱门时伊万也没有转头看向他；他的眼睛望向舷窗外的大海。十二月的马耳他天气恶劣，海面上常常笼着一层雾气，而那双注视着海面的紫色眼睛也是一样。

阿尔弗雷德低头看着地板上的那些酒瓶，又看向伊万手里的那只。里面还有一小半透明的液体。“我简直不敢相信天气这么差你在船上还酗酒。我代表团里有人都吐了好几回了。”

“你的人太弱。”伊万举起瓶子灌了一口。

“也许，”阿尔弗雷德抄起双手，“但你的人也没强到哪去。”

这让伊万转过头看向了他。斯拉夫人面无表情地注视阿尔弗雷德，而阿尔弗雷德就站在那里，蓝色的双眸澄澈得似乎根本映照不出舷窗外的风暴：“你可以在船上喝几十瓶伏特加来证明自己的强悍，我不在乎。但是睁开眼看看：你的人不想再打了。”

伊万拖着自己的两条腿从地板上站起来，手里还紧紧握着酒瓶。他扶着舷窗的边缘摇晃了一下，阿尔弗雷德的脚跟一动似乎想向前迈一步，手臂也抬了起来，但伊万很快稳住了自己。

“我没说结束它就没结束。”他说。

“这不是你说了算的。”

“那么你说了就算吗？”伊万嗤笑一声将瓶口举到嘴边，“你还没赢呢，琼斯。”

“我不在乎。重点是它要结束了。”

酒瓶擦着阿尔弗雷德的脸飞过去，砸在他身后的舱门上摔成碎片；伊万接着就冲到了他面前，揪住阿尔弗雷德的领子，紫水晶仿佛在燃烧：“我还在这里。它不会结束！”

“你他妈疯了，”阿尔弗雷德打掉他的手，“布拉金斯基，该醒过来了！看看柏林！没人想要——”

“闭嘴！”伊万的拳头朝他的脸挥过去。

他们在舱房里厮打。地板上的酒瓶滚来滚去，伴随着清脆的噪声撞碎；当阿尔弗雷德成功把伊万压制在地板上时后者的小臂正好压在一块尖利的碎玻璃上。玻璃扎透了衬衫刺进肉里，鲜红的血液便流了出来——但是没有人在乎，就好像他们并不在意厮打是什么时候变换了性质。

它总会变换性质。

这场发生在仿若洒满冰晶的舱房地板上的侵占结束良久后，伊万才注意到自己小臂上的伤口。他看向舱门，又看向小臂上刚刚结好还有些柔软的血痂。

他重新撕开那道伤口，注视着血液再度涌出，缓缓流淌下苍白的皮肤。就像从中弹倒下的人类身体里流出的鲜血逐渐染红雪地。

阿尔弗雷德曾经问过伊万他脖子上的伤口是怎么回事。

那是1959年9月。伊万记不清他们当时私会的那家酒店的名字了，烙印在他脑中的唯有“过于柔软的枕头”这一印象——因为阿尔弗雷德第二天早上起来抱怨脖子疼。

而在他的脖子还未被摧残的夜晚，阿尔弗雷德趴在那只柔软的枕头上，侧着脸注视伊万重新给自己的脖子缠上绷带。

“那是什么时候留下的伤疤？”他突然问。

“很早以前了，”伊万说，“你那时候还没出生。”

“那为什么它还会流血？”

伊万调整着绷带的位置。阿尔弗雷德又问：“它还疼吗？”

“它还会流血是因为我不想它愈合。”伊万说。

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，伸展着手臂，“这也太奇怪了！”

“愈合就意味着遗忘——我不想忘。你会希望南北战争留下的伤疤消失吗？”

阿尔弗雷德安静了一会儿。“但是我那个又不会流血。”他嘟囔。

伊万没有回答阿尔弗雷德的第二个问题。事实是，他自己也不知道那道伤口是否还“疼”。

万尼亚曾经是个怕疼的孩子，会因为逃跑时摔伤膝盖哭得满眼是泪；而不知何时起，伊万·布拉金斯基习惯了疼痛。他并没有失去痛觉——被坦克碾过去时他能明确感受到“痛”，只是一些更微小的疼痛不再能引起他的注意。

或许是阈值提高了：如果切到手指就会疼得流泪，四肢被切割的时候又该怎么活下去呢？

因此当他后来一次次撕开那道碎玻璃留下的——阿尔弗雷德留下的伤口时，伊万并不觉得疼。他能感知到的只是有“什么”从自己身体中流出去，湿润地攀附在皮肤上。

湿润。像啃噬，也像吻。

都是阿尔弗雷德的礼物，但唯有伤口可以留存下来。

王耀身为东道主需要在宴会上留到最后。于是伊万跟他道了别，独自朝会场出口走去。

“伊万！嘿，伊万！”

伊万没有回头；这个轻快又大大咧咧的声音当然只能属于阿尔弗雷德。但阿尔弗雷德叫他做什么？就当没听见吧，伊万想，反正他可以把自己的“疏忽”归咎于晚宴上的白酒。

“伊万！”

他又听到脚步声，然后有人拍上他的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德掌心的热度隔着衣料传递到他的皮肤上，伊万感到小臂的伤口又渗出了血液。

“怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？”他侧过头看向追赶上了自己的美利坚。

“就是想跟你说几句话，”阿尔弗雷德还没有收回手，“哇，你穿成这样不热吗？”

伊万很久不穿短袖衫了。就好像他用围巾遮住脖子，小臂上的伤口由袖子遮盖。当然，一年四季穿长袖可比一年四季戴围巾正常得多。

“咱俩上次见面是什么时候？”阿尔弗雷德继续自顾自地说，“我都不记得了。”

“我也不记得。”伊万慢吞吞回答。

“但这真是个好机会啊，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德眼睛里像是闪烁着星星。“奥运会，这可是少有的所有国家都能好好相处……”

伊万问：“亚瑟和弗朗西斯呢？他们没和你在一起？”

他想起亚瑟的上司并没有出席开幕式，而是准备闭幕式再到北京。但亚瑟还是跟着他的代表团来了。

伊万的视线又落在阿尔弗雷德搭在自己肩上的那只手上。左手，皮肤光洁——1989年，在那间舱室里，伊万也用玻璃片划伤了阿尔弗雷德的手腕，换来美利坚的一串咒骂。但是那道伤口没有留下任何痕迹。

伊万知道阿尔弗雷德身上几乎没有疤痕，独立战争没有给他留下伤疤，二战也没有……冷战也没有。最醒目的那道疤痕来自南北内战，他自己的人民造成的。

“他俩一起走了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“忘了那两个老头吧。我就是想跟你聊聊，你知道，这种机会不那么多见。”

“什么机会？”

阿尔弗雷德用手指在他肩上敲打着无规律的节拍。伊万顿住了脚步；酒店走廊上的静物画无声地注视着这两个意识体。

“你住在哪里？”阿尔弗雷德转移了话题，“这么说挺尴尬的。但是我真的有点想念……”

伊万想起亚瑟·柯克兰每年七月初都要吐血。美利坚不为自己以外的任何意识体流血，但他们——他和亚瑟都为美利坚流失血液。只是亚瑟的血从喉咙中咳出来，伊万的血则持续不断地从那道小小的伤口渗流出来。

那道伤口实在太小了。但它是阿尔弗雷德给予伊万的最后一个伤口；阿尔弗雷德在伊万身上刻下的伤口，而非美利坚通过其它手段间接施加给俄罗斯。

“你想来我的房间过夜吗，琼斯？”他问阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德快速地眨了几下眼。

然后他说：“哦，当然了。好极了。”

伊万站在花洒下，注视着一丝红色顺着水流落向瓷砖又流入下水口。他的手指又在无意识地撕扯抠挖小臂上的伤口。

不要愈合。不要消失。

红色嵌进他的指甲缝里。

伊万走出浴室时看到阿尔弗雷德窝在一把沙发椅上，脚趾动来动去。“其实我本来只是想跟你聊聊的，”他对伊万说，“不是说我讨厌现在这种发展。但是，像这样能暂时忘了别的乱七八糟的事，稍微友好一点地谈——天啊，”那双湛蓝的眼睛睁大了，“你受伤了！”

阿尔弗雷德从沙发椅上蹦下来冲向伊万，视线集中在他的小臂上——这时候伊万才意识到有一片鲜红正在纯白的浴袍上蔓延。他不该为了节省时间改用创口贴的，但阿尔弗雷德已经捧起了他的手臂。

“在哪里弄伤的？”不等伊万回答他就捋起了浴袍袖子，“这里有没有急救箱？哦，你已经贴了个创口贴——天哪，你在流血……”

伊万轻轻甩开他的手：“让它流。这不是什么大事。”

但是阿尔弗雷德再次伸手抓住了伊万的手臂，盯着那道血口：“可你到底是怎么伤到的？这切口看着还挺深……”

伊万注视着他金色的发顶：“你不记得。”

阿尔弗雷德抬头：“记得什——”

他张着嘴呆住了，又低下头去看那道伤口；接着阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔缩小，几乎屏住了呼吸。

“那艘……那艘邮轮，”他的嘴唇翕动，“但那是……快二十年了……”

伊万突然感到疲倦：“为什么你就不能无视它？放开。我要去床上。”

这次阿尔弗雷德放开了手，但他盯着伊万走向床边的背影，仍未停止思考：“这简直和你脖子上的伤差不多。你说脖子上的伤不会愈合是因为你不想忘记……”他倒吸一口气，“你到现在还不肯忘了我给你造成的这么一个伤？你想干什么？报复？”

伊万在床边坐下，皱眉看向他：“报复？我只是不希望它消失。”

“听着就像是记仇！”

“如果我记仇，”伊万抬起手抚摸上那道伤口。血液顺着皮肤流下来，他忍住了伸出手指继续撕扯它的冲动。“比这个严重的东西多的是。这个只是私人的……我留着它做纪念。”

“纪念。”阿尔弗雷德瞪着他。

“或者说，你给我的礼物，”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德的表情变得愈发茫然惊惧，感到一种奇异的满足。

“礼物，”阿尔弗雷德重复，“礼物？！我给过你那么多东西，你就把——把 **这个** 当成礼物？”

“你给过我那么多东西？”伊万笑了。血已经滴落在雪白的床单上，他的声音放轻。“但没有任何私人的，阿尔弗雷德。除了 **这个** ……你没有给 **我** 留下任何东西。”

他望向遮挡住了整个落地窗的窗帘；那一刻他几乎希望他们没有为了隐蔽拉上它。如果能看到窗外的夜景该多好——而不是和阿尔弗雷德一起被困在这个盒子似的空间里！

他站起身走向自己的行李箱，抽出绷带，单手包扎着自己的小臂。阿尔弗雷德没有跟上来，也没有提出要帮忙。当伊万重新将那道血口隐藏在绷带下，他转过身面对阿尔弗雷德：“所以现在你想怎么样？回你的酒店去？”

阿尔弗雷德站在原地怔怔地望着他。他的右手搭在左手手腕上——那里没有伤口，没有疤痕。

但他的拇指按压在那个没有伤口和疤痕的位置，想要止痛似的。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> **提及的历史事件（按年代顺序）**
> 
> 1、1959年9月：赫鲁晓夫访美
> 
> 2、马耳他峰会：1989年12月2日~3日（柏林墙倒塌几周后），老布什和戈尔巴乔夫在马耳他召开的一次会议。峰会并未达成任何协议，但缓解了双方剑拔弩张的局面并成为美苏关系转折点，也有部分人认为马耳他峰会是冷战正式结束的标志。峰会在远离马耳他岛的地中海上进行，但12月的马耳他天气恶劣，导致一些会议取消或延期，于是该峰会在国际媒体中得了个“晕船峰会”的诨名……
> 
> 3、2008年8月：北京奥运会


End file.
